


Enchanting

by mistressoflothlorien (mistressoflothorien)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Disney Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressoflothorien/pseuds/mistressoflothlorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, as so many of these stories start, there was a young man living in a forgotten part of the forest, a part of the forest few dare to venture.  Those daring always came  back to their villages whispering of dragons, wizards, and magic.  This is a tale about all three....  (Or, Disney's Enchanted with a Merthur twist.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic fest! (Eep!) Many Many MANY thanks to my dear L for the sexy beta job. Any mistakes now are completely my own. Thanks also to my Bff Red for being the best cheerleader ever!
> 
> Disney's Enchanted is one of my favorite movies, so I hope this fic does it justice!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me, I'll cry. ;-;

Once upon a time, as so many of these stories start, there was a young man living in a forgotten part of the forest, a part of the forest few dare to venture.  Those daring always came  back to their villages whispering of dragons, wizards, and magic.  This is a tale about all three....

 

 

 

 

**************************

 

“There!” The dark haired man stepped away from his creation, giving it a critical once over. He looked at the creatures surrounding him in his small cottage. “What do you think?” He asked them.

“That’s your Prince?” a small chipmunk asked; because in this world, of course chipmunks can ask questions. It was impossible to get them to stop asking questions. “He looks….strange….Are you sure that’s right Merlin?”

 Merlin gasped. “You’re right Will! I’ve just realized! He’s missing lips!”

 “Are lips important?” A small blue bird asked curiously, because birds don’t have lips or lisps, and are quite clueless on the matter.

 “Of course lips are important!” Merlin told the little blue bird. “Without lips how can he smile at me? Or even worse, without lips he won’t be able to give me true loves kiss!” All the creatures around Merlin gasped.

 “Ok people! Merlin needs our help! Fan out, find lips!” Will the chipmunk ordered.

 “I think we need help for this!” Merlin told the chipmunk, as he opened the window.

 Leaning out of the window, he loudly and clearly said “Cumap Freondspedig fullaest!” Hearing the spell, forest creatures all over the valley ran to the house to help Merlin with his quest.

 “Nope, not right.” Merlin told the fawn carrying a clothes pin in her mouth.

 “Almost!” he said, when the bunnies held up a piece of ribbon.

 “Oh my gosh! That’s perfect!” Merlin squealed, because squealing was perfectly fine in his world. He reached out and took a caterpillar from a blue bird, which would have caused the bluebird to pout if he lips to pout with.  Merlin had just stole his lunch. Merlin placed the caterpillar below the nose and above the chin on his creation and stepped back, beaming with happiness.

 “Oh. He’s perfect.” The creatures around Merlin chattered happily at a job well done.

 

 

 

 

 

**************************

 

Acres away, a real prince was out hunting with his trusty steward. They weren’t hunting deer, or wild boar though. They were hunting dragons. It was the Prince’s favorite sport, and his steward made sure they went hunting every other day.

 “There he goes Sire!” the steward shouted, pointing to the flying beast a few yards away.

 The Prince took off with a yell, urging his steed faster. He saw his chance to attack when the beast flew low. With another yell, he threw his net with perfect accuracy. It caught the dragon right over it’s wings. With an angry roar the beast fell from the sky. The Prince happily rode to where the dragon fell, caught in the net.

 “Perfect catch again Sire!” His steward exclaimed once he caught up with the Prince. “Shall we dispose of the beast now?

 “No Edwin. I’m not sure I want to kill it now.” The Prince looked at the dragon thoughtfully.

 “But Sire! You love dragon hunting!” Edwin whined. “You know what will happen if you stop! The dragons will destroy Camelot!”

 “I’m not so sure about that Edwin. On the days I don’t hunt, there are no dragon attacks. Maybe that’s just a tale the villagers tell the children to get them to behave.” The Prince reasoned. Edwin started to sweat. If his prince didn’t hunt, he’d be left with nothing to do, and this would upset the Prince’s stepmother, the Queen. When the queen was upset, Edwin knew he was in trouble.

 “I tire of hunting Edwin.  I long to find the find the one person, my heart’s one desire. I wish to find the one to finish my duet.”  Lancelot said.  

 “Sire, if you don’t hunt the dragons, they will attack your villages. Your people won’t be safe!” Edwin all but whined again.

 The Prince was about to respond when the wind shifted. On the breeze was lingering magic, strong enough that the Prince could still feel it. “Edwin, do you feel that? That magic? I must find the person who used it!!!” The Prince jumped on his horse and took off in pursuit of the magic user.

 “Sire! Prince Lancelot! Come back!” Edwin panicked. He knew the only magic user in the area was the one person the Price could not meet. “What do I do!?” Edwin looked around for ideas. The only thing around was the giant dragon. Smiling, Edwin grabbed his dagger and cut off a few strands of the net. With a roar the dragon broke free from the weakened net and took off, flying in the direction the Prince rode off to. In just a few powerful flaps of his wings the dragon caught up with the Prince, and passed him up. Unbeknown to the Prince, the dragon understood every word the Prince had said, and he knew exactly where the Prince was headed.

 

 

 

 

**************************

The dragon arrived at the small cottage and roared. Merlin stuck his head out the window, looking concerned.

 “Goodness Kilgharrah! What’s wrong?” Merlin asked. Of course Merlin was friends with the Great Dragon. He saved the dragon from a splinter one day, and they had been good friends since.

 “He’s coming Merlin.” Kilgharrah the dragon told the young man. “The Prince. His coming will start the chain of events that will lead you to your destiny.” Kilgharrah was always spouting about destiny to Merlin.

 “My Prince??? Goodness! What will he think of me?” Merlin asked his friends.

 “Merlin, he’s come.” Kilgharrah growled as the Prince galloped into the clearing.

 “There you are foul beast! What trouble are you causing now?” Prince Lancelot shouted as he jumped off his horse. He waved his sword at the dragon, looking quite silly to everyone watching. “Begone beast! Lest you taste the end of my blade!”  

 The dragon raised his eyebrow; or rather he would have, if he had eyebrows; and turned to look at Merlin.  “Farewell young Merlin.  I fear we shan’t see each other after this.  Good Luck!” and with a roar, the Great Dragon Kilgharrah took off into the sky.  Merlin gave his dragon friend a cheery wave then realized he was standing in front of his prince.

 “OH.  Sire. I mean, Prince. I mean…” Merlin stammered nervously.

 Prince Lancelot smiled as he returned his blade to its sheath.  “Please, call me Lancelot.  Who might you be?”   

 “I’m Merlin” he told the Prince breathlessly.

 “Oh Merlin! Come, you will be my Princess!” Lancelot told Merlin, sweeping the lanky man off his feet.  

 “Oi! Not a girl!” Merlin told the Prince indignantly.  Lancelot ignore him and put Merlin onto his horse.

 “Come Merlin! We’re off to the castle! We shall be wed in the morning!” The Prince swung onto the horse behind Merlin and they took off galloping in the direction of the castle.  

 

 

 

 

**************************

 “We’re so late!!!!” Merlin told his furry friends as they jumped out of the carriage.  

 “Merlin wait!” Will and two blue birds chased after Merlin, with a spool of fabric.  Merlin paused long enough for them tie the fabric into a bow tie.

 “Thank you!” Merlin waved at his friends as they dropped a small crown on his head.  Merlin ran through the castle doors just as Edwin popped up.  

 “There you are Merlin! You’re late!”  Edwin said, as he shut the door on the forest creatures.

 “Oi! What are do we look like? Garbage?” Will grumbled at the closed door.  He ran up the side of the wall, ranting to himself.  Will looked over the wall and saw Merlin run into an old crone.  

 “I’m so sorry! I’m very late…” Merlin apologized and tried to squeeze around the old woman.

 “Wait my dear.  I have a wedding present for you my dear.” The Crone told Merlin.  “This is a wishing well. If you make a wish, all your dreams will come true.”

 Merlin leaned over and looked into the well.  “I wish for happily ever after.” he whispered as he closed his eyes to wish.  

 Merlin was so absorbed in his wish he didn’t notice the Crone creep up behind him and shove him.  He opened his eyes, and screamed as he fell.

 “Where did you send him my Queen?”  Edwin asked, coming up beside the Crone.  In the Crone’s place, was a beautiful but terrifying woman.  

 “Where there are no happily ever afters.” Queen Nimueh laughed as she watched Merlin disappear.

 “Oh my god! Prince Lancelot!!!” Will shrieked.  He scampered down the wall and ran off to get help.

 

 

 

 

 

**************************

 

Merlin didn’t know how long he fell, but when he finally stopped he was dizzy and confused.  He was surrounded by darkness, but he could hear strange loud noises.  He took a deep breath and pushed through the trapdoor above his head.  He popped his head out of the whole and looked around.

 “Where am I?” He asked himself as he climbed out of the hole.  He looked around in amazement.  There was so many lights, and the noise was overwhelming.  As he stood there looking around, he heard a loud noise, it sounded like a trumpet.  He looked around again and saw a carriage coming at him, flashing bright lights and blasting the trumpet again.  He shrieked and ran in the opposite direction, only to step in front of another carriage.  He turned and ran the other direction,  the direction where people were standing, watching Merlin run around.  Merlin ran head first into the crowd, and tripped over a man selling his wares.  

 “Hey, you idiot! You’re going to have to pay for all of this!” The man yelled.  Merlin looked at him terrified, and took off in the other direction.   He got stuck in the crowd and was forced in the direction the crowd was going.

 “Excuse me, can you help? I’m looking for Camelot.” Merlin asked the strangers.  A few people gave him  funny looks, but no one helped him.  He repeated the question as the crowds jostled him down a set of stairs.  Merlin was soon lost in the dark cave with the rest of the crowd.

 Eventually Merlin came back up a different set of stairs, but at the top of these stairs there were no people.  The area was dark and spooky, and Merlin wondered if he wandered into the haunted part of this village.  He wandered farther down the road, looking for help when he spotted an old man, sitting on black cushions that smelled terrible.

 “Oh! Hello Old man! Would it be ok if I just sat with you a moment?” Merlin asked kindly.  The old man looked at Merlin shocked, but he nodded.  “Thank you sir.  I’m so very tired and so very lost.  If I could just hear a kind word, or even see a smile, I know it would lift my spirits so much.”  Merlin said.  The old man smiled, a toothless grin before he snatched the crown off of Merlin’s head.  The old man jumped up and ran off, surprisingly quick for an old man.  Merlin chased after the man, but he tripped over the smelly cushions.  He jumped up and tried to stop the man with a spell, but for some reason his magic wasn’t working.  Instead he watched as the old man disappeared around the corner.

 “You are not a very nice old man!” Merlin yelled after him.  A moment later the skies burst open and rain started pouring down on Merlin.  

 

 

 

**************************

 “There’s no way you’re getting Hank!” The man shouted across the table!  “You never loved Hank like I love him!”

 “You never loved me like you love Hank!” The woman shouted back.

 Arthur rubbed his eyes frustrated. “wait, guys I’m confused. Whose Hank?”  he looked at his client.  “Vivian?”

 “Hank is our French Bulldog.” She told Arthur.  

 “He’s our Prized French Bulldog.” Valiant, Vivian’s soon to be ex-husband snapped.  

 “Wait, this comes down to a bulldog?” Tristan, Valiant’s solicitor asked.  

 “He’s my baby! I need him! She only wants him because I want him.” Valiant all but whined.  

 “Maybe if you gave me half as much attention as you give the damn dog, we wouldn’t be here now.”  Vivian snapped.  The couple went on exchanging barbs and snapping at each other as someone knocked timidly on the conference room door.

 “Excuse me, Mr. Pendragon, its time.” Arthur’s PA told him, poking her head in the room.  

 “Thanks Freya.” Arthur looked at Tristan.  “I’m sorry, I have to go pick up my daughter.  Can we continue this tomorrow? Nine AM?” he asked over the shouting. 

 “Nine AM is fine.” Tristan nodded.  

 “Ok, see you then.  Vivian, Nine AM.” Arthur got up and left the room as fast as he could.  Freya was waiting outside with his suitcase and coat.

 “God Arthur, I don’t know how you can still want to get married after hearing that all day.” Freya told him as she handed him his coat.

 “Guinevere and I are nothing like that. We have a nice arrangement.  Those two in there got married on a crazy romantic whim.” Arthur told his assistant.

 “Right, no crazy romance between you two.” Freya said, rolling her eyes.  “Have you told Sophie yet?”

 “I’m telling her tonight.  Can you please remind Vivian to be here at Nine tomorrow morning?”  Arthur told her as he stepped into the elevator.  Freya nodded and waved as the doors closed.

 

 

 

 

**************************

 “I have a gift for you Sophie.” Arthur told his daughter as they sat in the back of a cab, headed back to their flat.  He handed her the flat package and she opened it excitedly.

 “A book?” She pouted.

 “I know its not the fairy tale book you wanted, but this one is better.  Its all about strong women in history.  They’re much better role models for you than Cinderella or Snow White.” Arthur explained to her.  “The women in the book are just like Guinevere, strong and resourceful women.”  

 Sophie didn’t say anything so Arthur continued.  “You like Guinevere, right Sophie?”  he asked.

 Sophie shrugged.  “She’s ok.”

 “Well, she’s going to be in our lives for a long time.  I’ve asked her to marry me.  She’s going to be your new mother.” Arthur told his daughter.

 “You mean step-mother.” Sophie looked at her father.  She was about to argue when she looked out the window.  “What’s that? Dad look!  A Prince!”  Sophie pointed at the billboard outside the window.

 Arthur looked out the window and saw what Sophie was pointing at.  “That’s just a mannequin Sophie.  Its part of the advert.”

 “No Dad! He’s real!” Sophie told him as she opened the cab door and jumped out.  

 Arthur cursed and jumped out after his daughter. “Sophia Pendragon! Don’t you ever do that again!” He shouted.

 “Dad! Looks! it’s a real prince!” Sophie ignored the scolding and pointed at the man who was knocking on the billboard of a giant castle.

 “Um. Excuse me, are you ok?  Do you need help?” Arthur yelled up a the man.

 “I’m fine!” the man yelled down.  “I just need them to open the door so I can get a message to Lancelot….” the man turned to look down, when he lost his footing and slipped.  He managed to grab the bottom of the billboard, but he couldn’t pull himself up.  Arthur ran under the billboard as the man lost his grip and fell.

 “Catch him Daddy!!!” Sophie screamed as the man fell.  The man fell right into Arthur’s waiting arms, but the weight of the man caused Arthur to fall over too. Sophie ran over to where her father was tangled up with the prince.  “Daddy are you guys ok?”

 “Ow. Are you ok?” Arthur asked the man.

 “I’m fine.” the man told them.

 “What were you doing up there?” Sophie asked.

 “I was looking for help.  I’m very lost and very far from home.  I’m afraid no one’s been very nice to me.” the man cried.

 “Yeah, welcome to London.” Arthur scoffed.

 “Thank you!” The man looked at Arthur and smiled.  Arthur was startled at how blue the man’s eyes were, and how the smile made his heart thump unevenly.

 “Right, is there anyone I can call for you?” Arthur asked, embarrassed at himself.

 “Are you a wizard? Is there some sort of spell you know to deliver messages?” The man asked confused.  Sophie and Arthur both looked at the man like he was insane.

 “Er, come on then.” Arthur ushered Sophie and the man towards the cab.  He gestured for the man to get in. When the man looked at Arthur confused, Sophie dove in first.

 “Like this. Come on.” She told the man kindly.  Arthur got in next, mostly because he didn’t want the man that close to his daughter.  After a moment’s hesitation the man followed Arthur.  

 “I’m Arthur, this is my daughter Sophie.” Arthur introduced himself as he reached across to shut the door.  The cabbie grumbled and took off driving.

 “I’m Merlin.” the man smiled at Arthur.  Arthur just nodded and looked ahead.  He tried to ignore Merlin’s leg pressed against his, and heat it caused.  He was vaguely aware of Merlin and Sophie talking, but all Arthur could concentrate on was not reacting to Merlin pressed against him.

 “Dad. Daddy!” Sophie shook him out of his reverie.  “We’re home!” she jumped out of the car, once again ignoring Arthur’s warnings and she ran around to open Merlin’s door.  

 “Sophia, wait right there.” Arthur paid the cabbie and jumped out after his daughter.  He took her hand and lead the three of them into their building.

 

 

 

**************************

“I guess I must have looked too far, because the next thing I knew, I was falling!”  Merlin told Sophie as they stepped off the elevator.  “and then I climbed out of this trap door and I got very lost.  Then I fell off the castle, Now here I am with you!”  

 “Is this a habit of yours then? Falling off things?” Arthur snapped at Merlin, irritated at how this strange man was making him feel.

 “Usually someone is there to catch me.” Merlin confessed, looking sheepish.

 “And what’s with your outfit?” Arthur asked, as he opened the front door.

 “Do you like it?” Merlin asked.  “My friends, the forest creatures, helped make it for me.”

 "They do good work!” Sophie told Merlin seriously, as if it was normal for forest creatures to make clothes.  Arthur rolled his eyes and worried about what this man’s stories would do to his daughter.  

 “Come in then, Merlin.  I’m afraid you can’t stay long, I’ll call a cab and they can take you wherever you need to go.  Sophia, bed please.” Arthur ordered as he wandered into the next room.  Sophie followed her father as Merlin sat on the couch.

 “Can’t he stay here, please Daddy?” She cried.

 “No he can’t Sophia. Now pajamas on, please.”  Arthur turned on his laptop to look up the number for the cab company.  Sophie wandered back out to the sitting room where Merlin was sitting, eyes half closed.

 “Are you really a Prince?” She asked him.

 “Not yet, but I will be as soon as I can get home and marry Prince Lancelot.” Merlin told her with a yawn.  He put his head down on the cushion and closed his eyes.  Seconds later he was snoring softly.  Sophie smiled at him and tiptoed to her room.  She hoped her father would let Merlin sleep.

 Arthur was dialing the number for the cab company when he noticed how quiet it was.  Worried, he walked out into the other room.  

 “Oh no!  You have to wake up! You can’t sleep here!” Arthur snapped as he saw Merlin sleeping on the sofa.  He reached down to shake the man awake, but something stopped him.  Merlin looked so peaceful and relaxed, Arthur just sighed.  He couldn’t wake him up.  Arthur would just have to deal with this in the morning.  

 Arthur walked down the hall and poked his head into Sophie’s room.  She was doing her usual pre-bedtime ritual of tucking in her stuffed animals.  “Sophie, I want you to come sleep with me tonight.”

 “Why Daddy?” She asked looking at her father.

 “Soph, please. Its late. Its been a long day.  Come on.” Arthur walked away and Sophie followed, not wanting to argue with her father.  She was afraid he would kick Merlin out after all.

 

 

 

**************************

 “Fear not Merlin! I will rescue you!” Lancelot shouted as he jumped into the wishing well.  

 “Yeah, but who's going to rescue us?” Will the chipmunk demanded as he followed the prince.  Will had run straight to Prince Lancelot and told him of the old hag pushing Merlin into the well.  Lancelot had immediately sprung into action.  He had grabbed his sword, kissed his Step-Mother goodbye and ran off to save his future groom.  

 Once Lancelot disappeared, Queen Nimueh walked over to the wishing well in a rage.  She couldn’t allow Lancelot to find Merlin.  She knew Merlin was the one destined to destroy her.  

 She glanced at the sniveling Edwin, a plan forming.  “Oh if only I had someone on my side to keep my idiot stepson from finding Merlin.  Who ever did that would earn my love!” She threw her head back in fake despair.

 Edwin looked at his queen and happily told her “Have no fear my lady! I shall go!” and he jumped into the well after Lancelot.  Nimueh rolled her eyes. Edwin was generally useless, but perhaps he would surprise her yet.  

 

 

 

**************************

 Merlin felt the sun on his face and he smiled.  For a moment he thought everything that happened last night was just a bad dream, perhaps caused by a rotten potion or a misspoken spell.  However, once he opened his eyes, he realized it was no bad dream.  He sat up and looked around.  He was in Arthur’s house, and the house was extremely messy.  

 “Oh my gods.  This just won't do!” He said, getting up.  He opened the window and said a spell, calling the forest creatures to his aid.  Surprisingly it worked, but instead of rabbits and robins, pigeons and rats answered his call.  “Well, its always nice to meet new friends,” he told them.  “Come on! Lets clean this place up!”  Merlin danced around the flat, cleaning and gathering trash while the animals helped.   “I suppose this is a new adventure I’m meant to have before I marry Lancelot.” Merlin told the birds as they washed dishes.  The pigeon just cooed at Merlin, which made him homesick for Will, who never stopped talking back to Merlin.  

 

 

 

**************************

 Sophie heard Merlin humming and sat up.  She poked her head out of her father’s room and saw the rats and pigeons in the sitting room. 

 “Dad! Wake up!” Sophie jumped on Arthur.

 “Sophia, What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, half asleep.

 “Dad! Come look!”  Sophie tugged Arthur out of bed and pulled him into the sitting room.  Arthur looked around in shock.  The room was cleaned, none of the usual rubbish was to be seen.  

 There were also pigeons and rats all covering the flat.  

 “What the hell! Sophia, Quick! Help me get rid of them!! Open the window!” Arthur ordered.  Sophie threw all the windows open and helped herd the pigeons out. Arthur grabbed the broom from the kitchen and started swatting the rats out the front door.  Once the flat was cleared, Arthur remembered they had an overnight guest.

 “Merlin?”  Arthur poked his head in the kitchen and stared at the clean state of it.  

 ‘Perhaps Merlin could be our housekeeper.’ Arthur mused as he looked around.  The flat hadn’t been this tidy since they moved in years ago.  Then he remembered the pests they just cleared out of the flat, and decided Merlin needed to go.

 “Dad, Merlin’s in the shower.” Sophie called from the sitting room.  Sure enough, Arthur heard the water turning off in the bathroom.

 “Merlin, are you alright?“ Arthur asked as he knocked on the door.

 “Arthur! This place is so magical! Where does the water come from?” Merlin called out.

 “Merlin! I’m opening the door….” Arthur said, warning the other man.  He opened the door and stared at the dark haired man.  He was standing near the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips, leaving very little for Arthur’s imagination.

 “Arthur! What is this thing called?” Merlin asked.  His face was flushed from the warm water.

 “Um, the shower?” Arthur said hoarsely.  He swallowed and cleared his suddenly dry throat.  “Its called a shower.”

 “Where does the water come from?”  Merlin asked again.

 “The pipes.”  Arthur told him.

 “And where do the pipes get it from?”  

 “I don’t know Merlin, rivers?” Arthur snapped.  He looked down and saw water pooling around Merlin’s slender feet.  He grabbed a towel off the rack and bend over to clean it up.

 “Don’t worry about that, my new friends can clean it up!”  Merlin started to say a spell, when a pigeon flew out of the shower.  It smacked Merlin in the back of the head, causing him to fly into a stooping Arthur.  With a startled cry, both men tumbled out of the bathroom.  Arthur landed on the floor and ended up with a lap full of Merlin.  

 “Oh gods! Are you ok??” Merlin asked with concern.  He ended up straddling Arthur’s hips, the towel barely covering anything.  Arthur’s breath hitched as he tried not to think about Merlin on top of him.  Before Arthur could respond, he heard a gasp.  Both men turned to the sound.  Guinevere was standing at the door with her hand on Sophie’s shoulder.  

 “Arthur.” Guinevere glared at the blonde. “I’m here to take Soph to school.  I can see why you’re too busy to take her today.  Come along Sophia.” without another word, she turned and walked out of the flat.  

 “Dad?” Sophie asked, barely concealing a grin.  

 “Go on sweetie.  I’ll pick you up after work.  I love you.” Arthur told his daughter.  

 “Ok. Bye Dad. Bye Merlin.” Sophie started out the door, but poked her head back in at the last second. “By the way Dad, is Merlin going to sit on you all day?”  She laughed and closed the door.  

 “That child is as evil as her mother was.” Arthur mumbled.  He looked up at Merlin’s face.  The skinny man’s smile had slid off while Arthur was talking to his daughter.  “Merlin, what’s wrong?”

 “You said ‘As her mother was.’  Was that woman not Sophie’s Mother?” Merlin asked, confused.

 “it’s a long story.  One I’d prefer to tell you when you put pants on.” Arthur said, ignoring the fact that he’d rather have Merlin pantless.

 “Oh Gods! I’m not wearing any clothes!” Merlin realized belated.  

 Arthur rolled his eyes. “You really are an idiot aren’t you? Go get dressed! I need to go to work!”

 Merlin jumped up off of Arthur and wandered into the front room.  Arthur took a deep breath and tried not to watch the way the water was beading off of Merlin’s back.  With a heavy sigh, he got up and went to his bedroom to change.  It was only after Arthur straightened his tie that he remembered Merlin had no clothes to change into.  He glanced at his own closet and realized that he had nothing that would fit the thinner man.  

‘Maybe my tracksuit bottoms...’ Arthur thought to himself.  He pulled a pair out along with an old shirt and went back into the sitting room,

 “Merlin, I’m afraid I don’t have much for you to wear, but this could work.” Arthur stopped talking when he saw Merlin wearing a blue tunic with pants so tight, Arthur worried about taking him outside.  Around his neck was a red scarf that should have looked ridiculous but somehow made Merlin look more endearing.  Arthur swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He didn’t understand where this reaction was coming from, he never acted like this with Guinevere.  

 “Arthur?” Merlin asked, breaking him out of his thoughts again.  

 “Where did you get those clothes?” Arthur asked at last.

 “I made them!” Merlin said, smiling brightly.  “Do you like them?

 “How...” Arthur started to ask, but realized the answer when he saw his curtains were the exact color of Merlin’s tunic.  “Merlin. Did you cut up my curtains?!” He demanded.

 Merlin blushed and looked down.  “Well there was nothing else for me to wear, and I didn’t think I could go around without any clothing.”  When Arthur said nothing, Merling continue.  “The cloth was just there, asking to be made into clothing.  What else could I do? No need to be a prat about it.”

 “A prat!? I’m merely asking why you would cut up the curtains of someone you’ve known less than 12 hours?!” Arthur demanded.  Merlin opened his mouth to respond, but Arthur cut him off.  “I don’t have time to deal with this.  I’m going to be late for work.  You have to come with me.  Freya will get you sorted out.”

 

 

 

**************************

 Merlin looked around in awe as followed Arthur into a building made of metal and glass.  Merlin may have spend most of his life living in his small cottage, but he was sure they didn’t have palaces made like this back home.

 “Is this your palace?” Merlin asked the blonde man.  

 Arthur tried not to roll his eyes. “No, this is my office. Where I work. Come on, let’s introduce you to Freya.  I have a feeling she’s going to love you.”  He pulled Merlin into the lift and pushed the button for his floor.  Merlin looked around curiously, but once the lift started to move, he grabbed Arthur’s hand, startled.  Neither men said anything, Arthur concentrated on trying to ignore the heat he felt from Merlin’s hand, and Merlin try to remain calm about the fact that he was in a moving box.  Merlin figured if Arthur wasn’t panicking, he shouldn’t either.  However, once the lift doors opened, Merlin released Arthur’s hand and rushed out.

 “You’re late!” An annoyed voice told Arthur as he pulled Merlin away from the lift.  “You’re never late, unless something is wrong with Sophie.  Is she ok?” The voice continued.

 “We some trouble this morning Freya.  Are Vivian and Valiant here already?” Arthur asked, as he grabbed the files Freya had ready for him.

 “Of course they’re here.  They’re in conference room one already.” Freya started to push Arthur towards the room.  “Um, Arthur, who's this?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 “This is Merlin.  Merlin, this is Freya.” Arthur introduced the lanky man to his PA.  “I need you to help him find a way to get home.  Please Freya.”

 “Of course Arthur. Now get into that meeting! Merlin and I will just get acquainted.”  Freya told her boss.

 

 

 

 

**************************

 Four hours later Arthur came out of the conference room with his client Vivian, followed closely by her husband Valiant and his solicitor.  

 “It looks like we’re just about settled here.” Arthur told Tristan, trying to hide his relief.

 “Right, just a few more issue to iron out and we’re good.” Tristan nodded at Arthur, understanding Arthur’s relief.  Neither of their clients were easy to work with, and both solicitors would be glad when the divorce was final.  

 Arthur was about to comment further when he noticed Freya trying to get his attention.  “Excuse me one moment please.” He told Tristan politely.

 “Arthur, we have a Problem.” Freya whispered.  “Merlin has no wallet, no ID, no passport.  The only thing he can tell me is his  “other” name is Emrys and he’s from Camelot.  CAMELOT Arthur. As in ancient history. Knights of the Round Table. King Arthur. That Camelot.  Although this Camelot apparently doesn’t have a King Arthur.  Apparently its Prince Lancelot, and Merlin is to marry this Prince, which is quite progressive for an imaginary ancient land.”

 “Freya,” Arthur dove in once she paused for a breath of air.  “So what you’re telling me is I’m stuck with a history nut who thinks he’s Merlin of Camelot?”

 Freya nodded.  “Yes, but aside from the nutter part, Merlin really is adorable.  He’s so sweet and helpful.  Once I showed him how to use the stapler, he helped me staple all those packets you needed.”  

 Arthur rolled his eyes, he knew Freya would love Merlin.  Arthur was about to say this when he heard the man in question talking to Vivian.

 “Oh my, you are so lovely.” Merlin told the petite blonde.  

 “Um, thank you?”  Vivian responded, looking at Merlin curiously.

 “The man who holds your heart must be very lucky indeed.” Merlin said smiling.  

 Vivian rolled her eyes.  “Yeah try telling him that.”

 “Oh I’m sure he knows!” Merlin told her.

 “Excuse me? What are you implying?” Valiant asked, glaring at Merlin.

 “I was just saying a beautiful woman like her must be loved indeed.” Merlin told the angry man, looking confused.

 “So you’re hitting on my wife?”  Valiant raged.

 “I’d never strike a woman!”  Merlin looked shocked at the suggestion.

 Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin’s naive nature but he stepped in between Merlin and Valiant.  He knew that the bigger Valiant had a hair trigger temper, and Arthur was oddly protective over the man he just met last night.  

 “Gentlemen, what’s going on here?” An authoritative voice broke through the raised voices.  Arthur mentally cringe and turned around.  

 “Nothing Father.” Arthur told his father. “We’ve got a minor misunderstanding, but it’s all taken care of.”

 “Vivian, is this true?” Uther asked.  

 Vivian shrugged. “Arthur’s boyfriend complimented me, and it pissed of Valiant.  It’s just another reason we’re divorcing really.”

 “This is so unprofessional. Tristan, let’s go.” Valiant snapped at his solicitor.

 “Call me when you’re done playing games.”  Tristan glared, first at Arthur then Uther before following his client out of the office.

 Vivian pulled on her coat and nodded once at Uther and left without a word.  Arthur took a deep breath and waited for his father to explode.  He wasn’t disappointed.  As soon as the elevator door closed, Uther grabbed Arthur’s arm.

 “What the hell was that about Arthur? Who is this man? Why did Vivian call him your boyfriend?” Uther hissed at his son.

 Arthur shot Merlin a look, hoping the other man understood the silent plea for silence. Merlin gave the blonde a small nod of understanding, and Arthur turned to his father.  “It was simply a misunderstanding Father.  This is a friend I’m assisting with something.  He’s leaving today.  Vivian was mistaken when she called him my boyfriend.”

Uther released Arthur’s arm and took a step back.  “I certainly hope you’re telling me the truth.  I wouldn’t want you to fall back into old habits.”

 Arthur took a deep breath, “Of course not Father.  You know how happy I am with Guinevere.  Merlin is just a friend.”

 “Well see that your friend is out of my sight before the end of the day.” Uther sent one more sneering glance at Merlin and walked away.

 The second Uther was out of sight, Arthur visibly deflated.  He turned to yell at Merlin for interfering but stopped short when he saw Merlin was standing next to Arthur’s sister.  Arthur was not surprised to see that Merlin and Morgana could easily pass for siblings.  Both had fair skin, raven hair and eyes that pierced into a person’s very soul.  At the moment, both sets of eyes were staring at Arthur.  While Merlin looked confused, Morgana was looking at her brother as if she were analyzing a problem.

 “Morgana, I didn’t see you there.”  Arthur told her.  “I didn’t hear your minions announce your presence.”

 “I think you’ll find you were distracted.”  Morgana smirked.  “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend.”

 “Merlin, this witch is my sister Morgana.” Arthur said.  Merlin’s eyes widened at the word witch, and he took a step away from Morgana.  

 “A good witch or a bad witch?” Merlin whispered to Arthur.  Arthur threw his head back and laughed.

 “It depends on the day. Now Morgana, if you’ll excuse us, I have to see Merlin out.”  Arthur grabbed Merlin’s wrist and started to pull the other man towards the elevators.  

 “Bye Freya, Bye Morgana.  It was a pleasure to have met you!” Merlin told the two women.  “and It doesn’t bother me at all that you’re a witch Morgana!”  He threw them a smile over his shoulder as Arthur pushed him into the elevator.  

 “Who was that man? and does he realize how smitten my brother is already?” Morgana asked Freya.  Freya just shrugged and turned to answer the ringing phone.  Morgana stared at the elevator for a second before she turned and walked back to Uther’s office.  

 

 

 

**************************

 Arthur walked Merlin to the lobby outside of his office building.  He kept a firm grip on Merlin’s arm as they went outside.  

 “Merlin, I’m sorry but you need to go.”  Arthur said, reaching into his coat.  He pulled out his wallet and handed Merlin some money.  “Here, this will help you find your way home.”

"Thank you Arthur.  I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you.” Merlin gave Arthur a small smile as he took the money.

 “Take care of yourself Merlin.” Arthur held out his hand.

 Merlin stared at Arthur’s hand curiously for a moment, then grabbed it, and place a quick kiss on it.  “Good bye Arthur.” He gave Arthur a quick bow and turned to walk into the park across the street. Arthur watched with a heavy heart as Merlin walked away.  Arthur was about to turn to head back to his office when he noticed Merlin stop to talk to an old woman on a bench.  From the distance, Arthur could see Merlin handing the old woman some of the cash Arthur had given him.  Arthur debated for a moment, trying to decide if it was worth the trouble of getting further involved with the other man, when he saw Merlin smile at something the old woman said.  Without a further thought, Arthur walked with determination to where Merlin was standing.

“Merlin, what are you doing?”  Arthur asked, placing a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.  

Merlin turned and smiled at the blonde.  “Arthur, this is Alice.  Alice was just telling me she saw my Prince!” Merlin’s smiled even brighter.  “Tell him please Alice.”

“I saw the Prince.  He almost stabbed me with his sword.  Look what he did to my bag of seeds!” Alice, the old woman, lifted one of the larger bags she was holding.  Arthur watched as seeds slid out of a cut from the side of the bag.

“I’m sorry about that ma’am, I really am; but Merlin and I need to be somewhere.  Good day to you.” Arthur told Alice as he gently started to pull Merlin away.  “Come on Merlin.”  

Once they were a safe distance away, Arthur exploded. “Merlin! You can’t just give random old women money!”

Merlin looked confused.  “Why not? You gave me money...”

“Yes, but that’s different.  I know you.  I was a friend helping out another friend.”  Arthur tried to explain.  

“Alice is my friend.  I didn’t give her the money until after I knew her name.  Plus, she knows Lancelot.  She deserved any money I gave her.” Merlin told the other man happily.  

Arthur just sighed.  There was no point in arguing with a crazy man.  “What’s the deal with your prince anyways?  How long have you been together?”  he asked.

“A day!” Merlin told him happily.

“You mean it seems like a day because you’re so in love?” Arthur asked, trying to hide his confusion.

“No, it’s been a day!” Merlin said.  “And tomorrow will be two days!”

“A day.  You’re going to marry a man you’ve only known for a day? Are you out of your mind?” Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Of course, I love him.  He’s my One True Love.” Merlin smiled. “My heart’s duet. We’re going to live happily ever after.”

“Merlin, I can’t believe this.  You can’t marry a person after one day.  Have you guys even been on a date yet?” Arthur tried reasoning with him.

Merlin stopped walking and looked at Arthur.  “What’s a date?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“A date.  You go out, have dinner, talk about your likes and dislikes.  You know, people don’t get married after one day.  Not any more.  Smart people don’t get married until they’ve known the other person for years.  They need to build a solid foundation of respect and stability before they decide to commit to one person for however many years they can stay married. I see it every day, people rush into these marriages because they think they’re in love, they think they’ll have their happily ever after, and it never works.” Arthur ranted.

 “Don’t you love Gwen though?” Merlin asked.

“Guinevere and I have a relationship based on respect.” Arthur told him.

“But what about love? When is the last time you told her you loved her? When was the last time you brought her flowers, just because?” Merlin demanded.  “When you kiss her, is it True Love’s Kiss?  It’s the most powerful magic in the world.”

“True Love’s Kiss? True love doesn't’ exist Merlin.  Not any more.”  Arthur said.  “and Maybe I don’t tell her I love her every day, but she knows.

“How?”  Merlin asked.

“How what?”

“How does she know that you love her?”  Merlin asked, looking at Arthur.  “You can’t take your love for granted, you have to remind her every once in awhile.  You have to show her you care. Do you take her out dancing just to hold her close?” Arthur shook his head. “Do you send her yellow flowers when the sky is grey?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “We live in London. The skies are always grey.”

“Arthur! You have to find a new way to show her you love her every day!” Merlin lectured.  “You’re lucky to have me, I know just the thing to do to help!  fléogendan fullæst bléda!” Merlin shouted.

“What was that? Old English?” Arthur asked, looking at Merlin surprised.  Before Merlin could respond, a pair of doves flew in front of the pair.  Between the two birds was a beautiful bouquet.  

“Thank you my friends.  You know what to do.” Merlin smiled at the birds as they flew away.

“Merlin, how will the birds know where to go? How did you teach them that trick?” Arthur watched as the birds flew farther into the city, growing smaller and smaller.

“I have magic.  I am magic.”  Merlin told the other man proudly.  

“Right.  Magic. and you’re Merlin.” Arthur rolled his eyes.  “Come on Magic Merlin, might as well go get Sophia from school.  There’s no point in going back to work now.”  Arthur called Freya to inform her he wouldn’t be coming back into the office.  She warned Arthur that Morgana was on a fact finding quest, trying to dig up as much information about Merlin as she could.

“Not to help you of course. She thinks Merlin is your rent boy.” Freya told Arthur.  Arthur could hear the amusement in his PA’s voice.

“Freya, Guinevere is calling. Goodbye.” Arthur smirked as he hung up on his PA and answered his fiancee’s call.  “Yes Guinevere, those were real doves. I can’t tell you how I got them to deliver the flowers, that’s a secret.  Of course I’m serious about the ball.  You know my father tries to get us to go every year.  Yes, see you tomorrow night.”  Arthur clicked his phone off and smiled at Merlin.  “I don’t know how, but you were right.  She loved the flowers. She is actually excited about the Ball.  I don’t say this often, but thank you for your help.”

“You’re very welcome Arthur.  It’s the least I can do, since you and Sophie have been such good friends to me.” Merlin smiled at Arthur.

Arthur once again tried to ignore the reaction Merlin’s smile had on Arthur’s body.  “Come on, let’s go get Sophie and we’ll get some dinner.”

 

 

**************************

A few hours later, Merlin and Arthur were seated at a table in a small Italian restaurant.  It was Sophie’s favorite place to eat because it was owned by Gaius, an elderly friend of Arthur’s family.  Sophie loved Gaius.  She secretly wished he was her grandfather instead of Uther, which was why whenever they came to eat at the restaurant, Sophie was instantly glued to Gaius’ side.

“How are you doing that??” Arthur demanded of Merlin.  They were currently sitting at the table, meal forgotten.  Merlin had been entertaining Arthur with small magic tricks, the same tricks Merlin often used to entertain his animal friends back in Camelot.

“I told you Arthur, it’s magic.” The smile that had been permanently stuck on Merlin’s face since they got to the restaurant faded quickly.

“What’s wrong?”  Arthur asked, concerned.

“We’re having dinner.” Merlin said.

“Yes...” Arthur had no idea where Merlin was going with his statement.

“This is a nice restaurant.  We’re talking about our likes and dislikes.  This is a date!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Yes.  Wait, no. What? No, not a date.” Arthur stammered.  “Generally people don’t bring their daughters on dates.”

“I don't see why not.  Sophie is a great child.  It’s obvious you’re a great father.” Merlin compliment Arthur.  Arthur blushed and looked down at his slice of pizza.  

“Daddy look!” Sophie called, interrupting the men.  “A chipmunk!”  Standing on the table, chattering loudly was the small rodent.  It almost looked like it was trying to wave it’s little chipmunk arms in the air.

“Will!!” Merlin cried out happily, as he scooped up the chipmunk.  Arthur watched as the chipmunk chattered even louder, and somehow Merlin understood the rodent.  “Lancelot is here trying to find me!? Oh! Will that’s the best news!”  Merlin turned to Arthur. “Did you hear that Arthur? Lancelot is here!”

“Merlin, you’re talking to a rat...” Arthur said, horrified.  

“Will is not a rat! He’s a chipmunk!” Merlin was insulted on behalf of his furry friend.  The chipmunk however, decided to defend it’s own honor.  He jumped out of Merlin’s hands and scurried across the table towards Arthur.

 Arthur watched bemused as he was thoroughly told off by a chipmunk.  Right before Arthur was about to do something silly, like yell right back at the small creature, a customer sitting at the table next to theirs noticed the chipmunk and screamed.  The next thing Arthur knew, there was chaos.  People were screaming and jumping to stand on their chairs, afraid they were going to be attacked by a vicious swarm of rats.  Merlin was running around the restaurant trying to find where the chipmunk ran off to, and Sophie was trying to help him.  

Once the bedlamb subsided, Gaius kindly asked Arthur to take Merlin home, before he caused any more damage to the restaurant.  Arthur agreed with the older man, and dragged a distraught Merlin and an even more distraught Sophie home.

 

 

**************************

“And then Will ran in the room just in time to save the Wolf from the awful Huntsman!” Arthur stood outside of Sophie’s room as Merlin finished telling her a bedtime story.

“That’s not how I remember the story....” Sophie told Merlin uncertainly.  

“That’s because Red tells it a little differently.” Merlin said sagely.

“Sophie, time for bed.” Arthur said, interrupting storytime.

“Good night Daddy.  Good night Merlin, thanks for the story.”  Sophie said, as she settled into bed with her teddy bear. Merlin rose from the bed and tucked Sophie in with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Good night Princess Sophie, sweet dreams.” Merlin gave Arthur a small smile and stepped around the other man.  Arthur stood in the doorway watching his daughter for a moment.  She was happily telling her teddy bear that Merlin’s stories were much better than any stories Guinevere told them, because Guinevere only told serious stories about real people.  Arthur frowned slightly as he realized in the two days since they met Merlin, both Arthur and his daughter were obviously much happier.  Arthur actually volunteered to leave work early that day.  The only other time that had happened was when Sophie had been sick and her normal babysitter couldn’t get her from school. Arthur also noticed a difference in his daughter thanks to Merlin.  Sophie had been animated at dinner, talking with Merlin about faeries and elves. Merlin actually engaged with Sophie, he actually talked TO her, instead of around her as Guinevere often did.

“Daddy are you ok?” Sophie asked her father, giving him a concerned look.

“Of course Soph.  Sweet dreams.”  Arthur turned off her bedroom light and closed the door softly.  

  

 

**************************

Arthur walked out of the bathroom a little while later with a towel wrapped firmly around his waist.  He paused on the way to his bedroom as he noticed the light in the sitting room on.  Curious, he walked out to check on Merlin.   Merlin was sitting on the sofa, with his long legs tucked under his body gracefully.  He was quietly thumbing through the book Arthur had gotten Sophia, a book about strong women in history.

“Is everything ok Merlin?” Arthur asked softly as he stepped into the room.  Merlin gave a squawk and dropped the book.

“Arthur! You frightened me!” He glared at the blonde man.  Arthur started to laugh but it was cut off abruptly when he noticed Merlin’s eyes widen.  Arthur watched as Merlin’s eyes trailed over Arthur’s naked chest.  “Um. Did you need something?” Merlin unconsciously flicked his tongue over his bottom lip. Arthur followed the movement, his mouth suddenly dry.

“I...wanted to make sure you were comfortable.” Arthur said, breaking the tension.  “and I wanted to thank you for the story you told Sophia.  She enjoyed it greatly.”

“It was no trouble at all.  Sophie is a wonderful little girl.  I was glad I could tell her some stories.  All my other friends have heard them so many times, they’ve lost interest.” Merlin said brightly.

Arthur frowned slightly. “Well yes, I mean there’s only so many times a grown up can hear a fairy tale, right?”

“Faerie tale? Faeries don’t have tails.” Merlin looked confused.

“Merlin. Sophia is asleep, it’s ok to talk like an adult now.  We both know your story was just that, a story.” Arthur said.

“It was a story, but it was also true.  Every word of it.” Merlin said, starting to get angry.

“Merlin, you can’t sit there and tell me that your talking chipmunk saved a wolf from Little Red Riding Hood.  Those are just stories we tell children to get them to behave.”

“Oh my gods! Why are you such a prat!?” Merlin huffed.

“I’m a prat because I know the difference between real life and stories? That’s very mature of you Merlin.” Arthur smirked.

“No you’re a prat because you’re implying I’m lying.  How could you, you clotpole!” Merlin raged quietly.

“Clotpole?” Arthur looked amused now.

“You don’t like clotpole? How about dollophead?”

“Tell me Merlin, what exactly is a dollophead?” Arthur asked, nonplussed.

“In two words? Arthur Pendragon.”  Merlin and Arthur looked at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter.  

“oh my god you idiot.  Just go to bed.” Arthur told Merlin fondly as he turned to walk out of the room.  “Good night.”

“Good Night Arthur.  Merlin smiled at him happily as he settled down for the night.

 

 

**************************

Arthur woke the next morning to sounds of glassware being moved in the kitchen and Sophie talking to Merlin quietly.  He jumped out of bed and quickly threw some clothes on, eager to join them.  The scene he walked into was painfully domestic, something that he never had with Guinevere.  Merlin had made breakfast, or attempted to.  The table was laden with cereal, milk, a plate of toast, and a pot of tea. Merlin was in the middle of pouring the Frosties for Sophie when he spotted Arthur.

“Good Morning!” Merlin said cheerfully.  He poured milk into Sophie’s cereal then sat down next to Arthur.  The three ate quietly for a few moments, and Arthur wished it could always be like this.  He was about comment on how Merlin was welcome to stay with them as long as he needed, when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Sophie said, jumping up.  Arthur nodded, knowing that security downstairs wouldn’t let anyone not on his approved list up to their flat, so it was perfectly safe for Sophia to answer the door.   He cocked his head and listened a Sophie opened the door.

“Hello there child. I’m here for my one true love, my heart’s song.  Is Merlin here?” A loud voice called out.  Arthur froze and looked over at Merlin.  Merlin’s face paled and his mouth dropped open.

“Oh my gods.  It’s Lancelot!” Merlin breathed, looking at Arthur with wide eyes.  “He’s here! Oh Gods.  How do I look?”

“Stunned.”  Arthur grumbled. He felt like he had just swallowed lead.  “But also, gorgeous.”  Merlin smiled and they both rose and went to the front room.  

“Merlin!” the Tall Dark and Handsome man, who may have been a prince, cried out.  He rushed to Merlin and enveloped him in a hug.  “I finally found you! My love! My Other half!”  Arthur rolled his eyes and scoffed.  This caught the attention of the Prince.

“Stand back while I handle this ruffian!” Lancelot told Merlin.  He pulled his sword out of the scabbard in one swift movement.  “How dare you hold my Merlin hostage! Face me and suffer for your crimes!”

“Now wait a bloody minute!” Arthur raised his hands.  “Who said anything about a hostage?  If anything, I couldn’t get the prat to leave!”

“How dare you insult my beloved!” Lancelot advanced towards Arthur.

“Merlin! Please tell Prince Lovelylocks that you weren’t held hostage!” Arthur demanded.

Merlin stepped in front of Arthur protectively.  “It’s true Lancelot.  These people are my friends!”

“Oh. Okay then.” Lancelot sheathed his sword.  “Are you ready to go home now Merlin?”

Merlin looked, first at Lancelot, then at Arthur.  Arthur nodded encouraging Merlin to continue.  “Actually, I was hoping we could go on a date before we left.”

“A Date!”  Lancelot exclaimed.  “What’s a date?”  

“We have food and talk about our likes and dislikes.  A date.” Merlin explained.

“Yes Merlin, we shall go on a Date, then home to Camelot?” Lancelot implored.

“Of course.” Merlin said, not smiling.  He looked over to where Arthur stood with Sophie.  The little girl had tears in her eyes.  “Oh Sophie, don’t cry.  I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon!”  

“Good bye Merlin,  I’ll miss you!”  Sophie ran up to Merlin and hugged him tightly.  Merlin hugged her back.  He felt like his heart was going to break as he realize she was crying quietly.

“Well, good bye Merlin.” Arthur stepped up and gently lifted Sophie off Merlin.  He picked her up and she buried her face in her father’s neck.  Arthur stuck his hand out and Merlin stared at it for a moment.  Instead of shaking hands, he threw his arms around Arthur, wrapping both father and daughter in a tight hug.

“I’ll miss you both terribly.” Merlin whispered in Arthur’s ear as he pulled away.  “Good bye Pendragons.”

Lancelot gave Arthur a nod as he walked out the door.  Merlin gave Arthur a watery smile and followed, knowing that his heart was officially breaking in half.  

 

 

**************************

Several hours later, Merlin and Lancelot were walking through Covent Gardens, quietly eating kebabs.  

“How long do these Dates tend to last?” Lancelot asked, once his kebab was eaten.

“Oh they can last for a long time, so long as we keep finding things to do.  We could go to the cinema, or back to the park, or there is this ball...” Merlin rambled.

Lancelot’s eyes lit up. “A ball!” he exclaimed.

“Yes, you like balls right? shall we go?” Merlin asked, excited at the idea of seeing Arthur once more.

“Oh yes, let’s.  But then home to Camelot?” Lancelot demanded.

“Right after the ball.” Merlin said, trying to hide the sadness he felt at the idea.  

 

 

**************************

 Sophie was playing with her dolls when Merlin burst into her room.  “Merlin!” She cried happily. “You’re back!”

“I am! and I need your help!” Merlin flopped on to Sophie’s bed and wrung his hands nervously.  “Lancelot and I are going to the ball tonight, only I don’t have anything to wear! I’ve already asked the creatures here, and they don’t know how to make proper ball attire.  Actually they were quite rude when I asked.  I guess I could ask a fairy godmother. Do you know where I can find one?”

Sophie rolled her eyes and gave Merlin a look that was all Arthur.  “Merlin! I have something better than a fairy godmother! Come on!” she pulled Merlin into Arthur’s bedroom and rummaged around in one of his drawers.  A moment later, she pulled out a little plastic card.  “Dad says this is for emergencies only.  This is an emergency right?”  

Merlin nodded and held his hand out for Sophie to grab. “Where shall we go?”

 

 

**************************

 Several Hours later, Merlin was getting a haircut while Sophie was having a manicure.  

“And Auntie Morgana tells me that boys are only after one thing...”  Sophie was saying to a wide eyed Merlin.

“What’s that?” He asked, equally wide eyed. 

“I don’t know.  When she tried to tell me the rest, Dad threw her out of the house.” Sophie said.  She gave Merlin a look he couldn’t decipher and continued.  “Is this what it’s like?”  

 “What’s that?” Merlin was confused.  “What what’s like?”

“Spending time with a dad. My dad is always so busy we don’t get to do things like this.” Sophie explained sadly.  

Merlin’s heart twinge.  “I’m sure Arthur would love to spend time with you like this Sophie.  He just works very hard.  Just think, soon you’ll have a new mother to do things with!”

“A new stepmom.” Sophie said glumly.

“I know stepmothers have bad reputations, but they can’t all be bad right?  Lancelot has a Stepmother and she’s just great.  I haven’t met her, but everyone always tells me how nice she is.” Merlin rambled. Sophie looked at Merlin like he had grown two heads, but she didn’t say anything else.  

Once the pair finished being pampered, Merlin dropped Sophie off back at her flat and ran away before Arthur could see him.  Merlin was hoping to surprise Arthur at the ball.  

 

 

**************************

 Arthur smiled as he and Guinevere twirled around the dance floor.   They were attempting to meld modern dance with a waltz, and most people were tripping over themselves in the process.  Arthur looked at all the people in costumes in amusement.  Everyone was dressed in medieval costumes.  He was dressed in chainmail and a bright red cloak.  The cloak had the Pendragon crest on his arm, and Guinevere had insisted Arthur wear a crown.  She was wearing a beautiful velvet maroon dress and also had a dainty crown on her head.  They were King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, much to their friends’ delight.

Arthur continued to take in the scene around him, watching as his best friend Leon let Morgana around the dance floor, looking completely at ease as one of Arthur’s knights.  Arthur’s father was even in attendance, also dressed as a king.  He was standing off the the side talking with Gaius, who was wearing simple robes.  

As the music came to a slow end, Arthur glanced away from his father and Gaius and looked up towards the entrance of the ballroom.  Standing at the top of the stairs was Merlin, a huge smile lighting up his face. Merlin looked breathtaking in a perfect fitting tux.  His eyes were shining happily as he caught Arthur’s eye, and Arthur unconsciously began moving towards the stairway, without taking his eyes off of Merlin, but stopped when Guinevere put a hand on Arthur’s arm possessively.  

“What’s he doing here?” She asked accusingly.

“I have no idea.” Arthur responded honestly.  The last Arthur heard from Merlin was this morning, as they said goodbye.  His stomach clenched uncomfortably as he realized Lancelot was standing next to Merlin. Arthur watched with jealousy as Lancelot offered Merlin his arm and they walked down the stairway.  

“I’m surprised to see you dancing!” Merlin said as they met at the bottom of the stairs.  

“I never said I couldn’t dance.  I can dance quite well, I usually just chose not to.” Arthur said smugly.  Merlin smiled brighter, he was about to respond when Lancelot coughed politely next to Merlin.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Arthur this is Lancelot. My....Prince?” Merlin stammered.  He wondered vaguely why it sounded so strange to call Lancelot his prince now.

Arthur nodded at Lancelot, the memory of his sword still fresh from this morning.  “Of Course. and this is Guinevere, my....” Arthur paused, unsure of what to call Guinevere.

“We’re together.” She supplied helpfully, placing a possessive hand on Arthur’s shoulder.  Merlin’s smiled dimmed a bit at her statement.

“And this man here is my Merlin.  The love of my life, my heart’s one desire.” Lancelot announced, oblivious to the tension between everyone else.

“Wow. That’s amazing.” Guinevere said.  “You said that without any sarcasm or embarrassment.  That’s very rare.”  Lancelot smiled at her. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen” A voice interrupted their conversation.  “It is now time for the King and Queens dance.  Your partner must be someone other than your date for the night.” The voice explained.  Lancelot smiled at Guinevere and offered his hand.

“My lady, may I have this honor?”  he asked.  Guinevere looked at Arthur, who gave her a quick nod, and placed her hand in Lancelot’s.  They were quickly lost among the other dancers.  Arthur noticed Morgana dancing with another one of his “knights”, a clerk from their office called Percy, while Leon and Percy’s date Gwaine were dancing together, both trying and failing to lead.  Arthur glanced at Merlin and held his own hand out.   

“Shall we?” he asked.  Merlin smiled brightly and grabbed Arthur’s hand.  Arthur visibly gulped as he felt Merlin’s body press warmingly against his own.  It was slightly amazing that Arthur felt completely comfortable with Merlin is his arms.  It felt like the other man was meant to be there. He looked up, meeting Merlin's startling blue eyes and lost his train of thought. His eyes were sparkling with happiness and something else Arthur couldn’t identify. “Merlin...” He started, but was interrupted by Guinevere and Lancelot.

“Mind if I cut in?” Guinevere asked, almost rudely.

“Of course not.” Merlin said quietly.  He gave Arthur a sad smile and allowed Lancelot lead him away.  Arthur once again danced with Guinevere but he realized with sudden clarity she was not who he wanted to be dancing with. It didn’t matter though, Merlin was leaving with his prince.  Arthur sighed sadly and pulled Guinevere closer.

“I’ll get our coats.” Lancelot told Merlin as they got to the top of the stairs.  Merlin nodded, not taking his eyes off a dancing Arthur and Guinevere.  He didn’t realize someone was standing next to him until he felt a thin hand grip his arm.  He looked away from the dancing couple and turned to the person next to him.

“You!” Merlin gasped.  Standing next to him was the Crone from Camelot. The same one who had pushed Merlin into the Wishing Well.  “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been looking for you my dear.  I’ve been searching high and low because I knew you’d need my help again.” The Crone shook her head sadly.  “I can see now that I am too late.  Your heart is already heavy with regret and longing.  I can help you my dear.  I can make you forget these memories that hurt you so.”

Merlin looked at the Crone, his eyes filling with tears.  “Really? Would it make the pain go away?”

“Yes Dearie, the pain, the memories, all gone.  All it takes is one bite.”  The Crone pulled an apple out of her cloak and held it in front of Merlin.  “One small bite and all the pain is gone. But you must hurry, you must take the bite before the clock strikes twelve.”

Merlin looked from the apple to Arthur and back again.  He took the apple from the Crone and quickly took a bite.  He swayed on the spot, eyes widening in panic, before he fell heavily to the ground, into a heavy sleep.  The Crone laughed and waved her hand.  Where an old shriveled woman had once stood, there was now the beautiful Queen Nimueh.  She waved her hand again and Merlin’s unconscious form floated from the ground.  His body floated besides Nimueh as she stepped into the elevator.  Before she was able to close the elevator doors, a hand appeared, blocking them from closing.  

“Mother?” Lancelot asked, confused. “What are you doing here?”

 “Lancelot! What a surprise!” Nimueh exclaimed innocently.  She threw open her cloak in an attempt to hide Merlin’s sleeping body.  Lancelot followed the movement and frowned when he realized Merlin was laying there, unmoving.  “Oh him, ignore him. He’s just sleeping, the lazy sod.”  

Lancelot shoved his stepmother aside and bent to scoop Merlin up.  He ran down the steps, calling for someone to help him.  He found a settee and was gently laying Merlin on it as Arthur and Guinevere ran up.

“What happened?” Arthur demanded, kneeling in front of Merlin.  

“I don’t know. I just found  him like this...” Lancelot told him.

“It was a poison apple.” A nasally voice said from behind.  Both men looked up at the voice.  Edwin was standing there, with a sword to Nimueh’s throat.  “This snake has been trying to kill Merlin since you announced your engagement.” Edwin told Lancelot.

“Poison Apple? What? Guinevere, call 999 please.” Arthur snapped.  He grabbed Merlin’s wrist, trying to feel for a pulse.

“It’s no use, at Midnight you’ll be too late!” Nimueh cackled.  “There’s no cure for this!”

“What about true love’s kiss?” Arthur demanded.  “Merlin said that it’s the strongest magic in the world.”

Arthur jumped away as Lancelot threw himself in front of Merlin. “Of course. I knew that!”  Lancelot said.  He took a deep breath and leaned in, giving Merlin a gentle kiss.  Everyone held their breath as they watched and waited.  When nothing happened, Lancelot lifted Merlin partially into his arms and quickly pressed a half dozen kisses on the sleeping man’s lips.

“I don’t understand! Why isn’t it working?” Arthur demanded, worry seeping into every word.  

Lancelot stood and looked at the blonde man.  “It’s not working because I am not Merlin’s true love.”   He gave Arthur a long look.

“Me?” Arthur sputtered.  “I can’t....I don’t...”

“Oh just do it Arthur!” Guinevere snapped.  Arthur looked at her for a moment before he sighed and went to kneel in front of the sleeping man once again.

“It’s not going to work.” He muttered, mostly to himself.  Arthur didn’t know if he wanted this to work or not.  He wasn’t sure he was ready for the ramifications of either outcomes.

Slowly Arthur lowered his face until his lips were pressed against Merlin’s in soft, chaste kiss. Arthur felt a jolt between their joined lips, when the clock in the background began to chime for midnight.  He pulled back and looked at Merlin hopefully.

“You’re too late!” Nimueh said gleefully.  Arthur lowered his head, overwhelmed with the idea that Merlin was gone, when he heard a gasp.  He looked up as Merlin was partially sitting up, taking deep breaths.  

“Merlin!” Arthur cried out, throwing his arms around the other man.

“I was hoping it was you.” Merlin said softly into Arthur’s neck.  Arthur pulled out of the hug and pressed his lips against Merlin’s once again.  Arthur tried to pour all his feelings in this kiss, his relief, gratitude, and most of all his love, so when they broke apart, both men were gasping for air.

“No!!!” Nimueh screamed in frustration.  “I won’t let you take my crown!” She shoved Edwin away from her with a flick of her wrist.  “I’ll kill you before I allow you back into Camelot!  Speciosus Formosus praeclarus !!!” She screamed.  Arthur jumped up, pulling Merlin with him as Nimueh began transforming in front of them.  Her body twisted and writhed and she grew and stretched until the beautiful Queen was no longer standing in front of them.  In her place was a twenty foot dragon, smirking down at all the party goers.

“I’ll show you little idiots that I am the most powerful magic in the world, not true love’s kiss!” The dragon told them, laughing.  She raised her giant clawed fist and tried to grab Merlin.  Arthur pushed him out of the way just in time.  “Sacrificing yourself for your love? How noble!” Nimueh mocked.  “I was going to kill Merlin, but now maybe I’ll just kill you instead.  That’ll make him suffer!” and with that, she seized Arthur in her hand and burst out of the ballroom.  

She scaled the side of the building while Arthur struggled to free himself.  “Ah ah ah, better stop your wiggling, wouldn’t want to fall now would you?  It is a long way to the bottom!” Nimueh laughed.  Arthur looked down and froze.  They were 30 stories above the street and the only thing that was keeping Arthur from becoming a pancake was the giant claw.  

Inside the ballroom Merlin was looking for the sword Edwin had dropped in the confusion.  He groaned in frustration, every second he waited meant Arthur was that much closer to his demise.  Merlin was about to forget about the sword and run after the dragon when he heard screeching and chattering.  Will the Chipmunk was standing on a piece of the ceiling that had collapsed when Nimueh broke the windows.  Merlin ran over and scooped Will up.  

“What is it Will?” The chipmunk gestured towards the floor and yelled at Merlin in frustrated chipmunk speak.  Merlin assumed Will was tell him off, possibly for being too stupid to realize there was something under the fallen debris.  Crouching, Merlin was able to dig the sword out from under a pile of rubble.  “Come on Will! Let’s go save Arthur!” Merlin made sure Will was holding tight and he ran out into the rain.   

Merlin scaled the building with the help of his magic, climbing with one hand while clutching the sword in the other.  

“Keep up with me dearie,” Nimueh mocked. “It’s time we take our tale to new heights!”

“Arthur I’m coming!” Merlin shouted.

“You idiot, you’re going to get yourself killed. Go back inside and call for help!” Arthur shouted back.

“Nimueh! You will not harm him!” Merlin demanded, ignoring Arthur’s order.

Nimueh laughed as she climbed higher.  She snaked herself around the lightening rod at the very top of the building. “Come along little warlock.  We’re almost to the end of this story, aren’t you wondering how it’s going to end?”

Merlin watched as Nimueh dangled Arthur over the edge of the roof.  “Aren’t you wondering if you’re going to get your happily ever after?” Nimueh sneered.  

She was about to drop the flailing Arthur when Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and he shouted.  “O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd’hup’anakes!”  

Nimueh froze, unsure of what was happening to her dragon form.  “What magic is this? You’re just a tiny warlock.”

Merlin grinned.  “Not just a warlock.  I’m a Dragonlord. I can command all dragonkind.  I guess this means you’re enough of a dragon to heed my call.”

Nimueh screamed and struggled to change herself back into a human.  She twisted and writhed until she realized she was perched on a tiny ledge. Before she could regain her balance, she slipped, and fell screaming and cursing at Merlin the whole time.  As she fell, Merlin realized Arthur was falling with her.  “Fleoge seaxforb!”  Merlin shouted, eyes flashing gold once again.   Merlin used his magic to levitate Arthur into his arms.  However, He didn’t know how to stop the spell, and Arthur came crashing into the other man.  They both landed on the roof with a solid thump.  Both men carefully glanced down below, taking in the scene of police and firefighters crowding around the body of the now dead dragon sorceress.

Arthur gaped at the scene below, but Merlin just grinned at him.  “Is this a habit of yours then? Falling off things?” Merlin teased.   

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Shut up you idiot.” he said fondly as he pulled Merlin in for a kiss.  “Only when you’re there to catch me.”  Arthur told him once they broke the kiss.  Merlin’s smile lit up his face and he grabbed Arthur to kiss him again.

 

 

**************************

 Guinevere sat down in the ballroom, where Merlin had thrown his coat in the rush to save Arthur.

 “Why so sad, beautiful lady?” Lancelot asked, kneeling besides Guinevere.

 “He lost his coat.”  She said numbly.  Lancelot held out a hand and helped her up.  He bent down and picked up the coat.  He wrapped it carefully around Guinevere's shoulders and smiled.

 “A perfect fit!” he said happily. “Will you come back to Camelot with me? Will you be my queen?”  he looked down at Guieneve hopefully.

 Guinevere looked around at the room, and saw Morgana watching her from the side.  Guinevere raised one eyebrow in a silent question and Morgana gave her a sharp nod. “Yes, I’ll go with you.”  She told the Prince.  He smiled brightly and placed a gentle kiss on her hand.   

“We must go now, I’m not sure how long the magic will last since my mother...since the witch is dead.” Lancelot told her.  Guinevere nodded and ran to give Morgana one last hug.  She whispered her goodbyes quickly, and disappear with a swirl of her skirts.

  

 

**************************

 “Daddy! Hurry up! We’re going to be late!” Sophie said, putting a hand on her hip.  She glared at her father, reminding Arthur so much of Morgana he had to shudder.

 “You aren’t spending any more time with your aunt.” he told his daughter, as she pulled him towards the dais where everyone else was gathering.  Merlin was at the center, standing next to Morgana.  They were trying to corral the thirty excited children towards the photoshoot.  With Guinevere's disappearance, and with Merlin’s obvious talent with sewing and design, Morgana had asked Merlin to take Guinevere's place in their company.  Several months later they were ready to release a line of prince and princess clothing, and Merlin had talked Morgana into changing the company name to Camelot.  They were doing very well, and had many items already sold out from the pre-sale.  Arthur watched as Merlin helped Gwaine arrange the kids, many of which were children of employees, for the shoot.  Merlin glanced at Arthur and smiled brightly.

“Alright you little monsters! Let’s get this photo taken!” Gwaine shouted.  He had claimed to be doing the photoshoot as a favor for Arthur, but everyone knew it was really because Gwaine couldn’t say no to Merlin.  He had caved into the request before Merlin has finished making it.

Once the kids were calmed and generally in the right spots, Merlin went to stand with Arthur.  Arthur placed an arm around the other man’s waist and tucked him into his side.  They both watched happily as Sophie made her modeling debut, dressed wonderfully in a fluffy princess dress.  

“Are you happy?” Arthur asked Merlin quietly.  

“I’m more than happy.” Merlin said.  “You’re the other side of my coin.  We complement each other. I love you. I love Sophie. Heck, I even love Morgana.  Falling off that castle wall was the best thing to happen to me.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I keep telling you, it wasn’t a castle.  It was an advert.”

“Only you would dismiss my proclamations of love just to correct me.” Merlin teased.  Arthur just pulled him closer, and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.  Merlin sighed contently.  Sometimes he missed Camelot, and Will, and even the Great Dragon, but he was truly happy here with Arthur and Sophie.  He knew it was cheesy, or at least Morgana told him it was, but he was calling this line of clothing “Happily Ever After”, and at this moment, Merlin couldn’t think of a more accurate phrase.   He knew that he had truly fallen into a wishing well, because he had his happily ever after.

 

 

 

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used this [Old English Translator](http://www.oldenglishtranslator.co.uk/) to translate some of the spells. I'm sure they're wrong, but I get points for trying right? The rest of the spells are from Merlin.


End file.
